Положительный герой
by Meretricious-221
Summary: Странная история, произошедшая с молодым человеком Грегори в пригороде Дублина. Снейп - по периферии сознания.


**ПОЛОЖИТЕЛЬНЫЙ ГЕРОЙ**

**Глава 1.**

Грегори отличный парень. Это вам любой скажет!

Спросите хоть… Ну, Рона и Гермиону, к примеру. Не зря же они живут вместе. Да, некоторым соседям это кажется странным – зачем молодожёнам делить крышу с каким-то странноватым субъектом, который выглядит как блаженный и почти всегда молчит? Просто они мои друзья, скажет серьёзно Грегори, мы же выросли вместе. И поглядит то на одну, то на другого, будто ища поддержки. А Рон и Гермиона кивнут синхронно, как китайские болванчики. Потом она вспомнит, что нужно срочно написать письмо, а Рону, кстати, давно уже пора на работу.

Гермиона сидит за столом, поджав стройные красивые ноги, перед ней лист бумаги. Письмо предельно лаконично: ни обращения, ни приветствия, ни подписи. Всего три строчки:

_Я не могу_

_Мы ВСЕ больше не можем_

_Приезжайте_

Она смотрит, смотрит на листок, сцепив пальцы в замок, а перед её глазами всё плывёт.

Рон собирается на работу, этот процесс заметно усложняет Грегори, увязавшийся следом.

- Слушай, а зачем тебе эту указку всегда с собой носить?

- Грег, понимаешь, она новая, дорогая… Боюсь, студенты могут испортить - это ведь такие балбесы, если бы ты знал, - Рон сам поражается уверенному тону своего голоса.

- Могу представить… Странно, а себя студентом я никак не вспомню, хотя иногда… Знаешь, иногда я вдруг вижу как бы картины... Ну, как ты, я, Гермиона… Как мы учились в Кембридже. Я вижу длинные коридоры, эти бесконечные арки, помню свою чёрную мантию, даже некоторых преподавателей, только смутно, без лиц. Особенно одного, который, кажется, вёл химию. Мы с ним поначалу не ладили… - Грегори усмехается. – Как его звали?

- Грег, у тебя не было химии в Кембридже, - ровным голосом произносит Рон Уизли. – Ложные воспоминания, помнишь?

- Да, доктор предупреждал. Просто заимствованные картинки. Наверное, подсмотрел в каком-то маггловском кино.

Рон кивает, потом до него доходит смысл фразы.

- Ты сейчас сказал - _маггловском_? Что это значит?

- Чёрт, сам не знаю, откуда что берётся. – Грегори подкупающе улыбается. – Мне казалось, это у нас было ходовое словечко в университетские времена. Маггловский – значит, простецкий, да?

- Вроде того, - тихо говорит Рон и быстро направляется к двери. Перед тем, как аппарировать, он заходит поцеловать жену. Она уже минут двадцать сидит перед листком бумаги, поджатая нога затекла. Рон читает выведенные аккуратным девическим почерком слова и кладёт Гермионе руку на плечо.

- Ему?

Она молчит и едва заметно кивает. Он прижимает её голову к себе.

- Гермиона, он не приедет. Сама знаешь, сколько сейчас дел.

Её голос звенит от негодования:

- Каких дел? Мы оба знаем, что это отговорки, жалкие, идиотские отговорки! Нас, _его_ все бросили… Сволочи!

- Мы должны быть сильными. То есть, ты, разумеется, отчасти права, но нам же нельзя раскисать, правильно?

- Знаешь, Рон, я иногда сама не могу понять, чего я хочу больше - чтобы он действительно забыл навсегда или уже, наконец, вспомнил. То есть, у нас есть постановление министерства по этому поводу, но ведь думать-то мы можем, что хотим, да?

- У него в голове жуткая каша. Представляешь, сегодня он употребил слово «маггловский» и вспоминал какого-то вредного учителя химии из Кембриджа. У него настоящие воспоминания удивительно переплетаются с выдумками.

- Вредного преподавателя химии, говоришь? Колбы, пробирки, лекарства, зелья… Рон, он вспоминает!

- Да ну тебя, совпадение, - Рон пожимает плечами, всё ещё сомневаясь.

- Не дурите, мистер Уизли! Совершенно очевидно, что это воспоминание не абстрактное, а вполне даже конкретное, привязанное к фактам! - Её щёки раскраснелись, она часто дышит.

- И что с того, миссис Уизли? – Рону нравится видеть её такой. Пусть он не вполне согласен с её словами, пусть это фантазии, но сейчас она снова такая, какой он её особенно любил. Глаза блестят, кажется, в них плещется множество гениальных и страннейших идей. В последнее время затравленное, вечно сомневающееся выражение будто намертво приросло к ней, и ему уже с трудом верилось, что совсем недавно эта Гермиона могла искренне смеяться, негодовать, бороться. Конечно, ему было проще, у Рона была работа, которая требовала сосредоточенности… Это позволяло на время забыть. Он-то не проводил целые дни с Грегори, и мог лишь представлять себе, как такая затворническая жизнь должна выматывать жену.

- Рон, они запретили нам будить его память, мы поклялись не упоминать о происшедшем, но... _Но!_ Если он сам вспомнит, в этом ведь нашей вины не будет, правда? – её голос звучит уверенно, но в глазах такой уверенности нет. Рон в который раз чувствует, что его стремление во всём угодить супруге до добра не доведёт, однако говорит осторожно:

- Ну, да. Если он _сам_ вспомнит, тут нас винить не в чем.

- Так давай _сделаем_, чтобы он сам вспомнил, чёрт дери всех идиотов из твоего министерства…

Рон пытается слабо протестовать против оскорбления своей обожаемой работы, но Гермиона не слушает.

- Это же проще простого. Мы позовём всех, и намекнём, что было бы неплохо ненароком затронуть какую-нибудь тему из прошлого, – Гермиона видит, что Рону это не слишком по душе. – Что-нибудь простенькое, невинное. Незначительный эпизод, но чтобы это сделал _каждый _из них.

- Но как ты заставишь их всех сюда явиться?

- Глупенький, ты забыл, что сейчас лето? Ведь кое у кого на носу день рождения!

У него скоро день рождения.

Удивительно, есть в этом что-то тревожащее, хотя Грегори трудно сформулировать для себя, что же именно здесь такого страшного. Первый день рождения после выхода из больницы. Надо будет позвать друзей… Но кого? Единственные друзья, которых он знает, и так постоянно маячат перед глазами. Когда Гермиона с возбуждённо блестящими глазами зашла к нему в комнату, чтобы напомнить о предстоящем грандиозном событии, он вдруг понял, что подругу это волнует куда больше, чем, собственно, будущего именинника, и отчётливо, откровенно ощутил своё полное одиночество. Впрочем, ему никто и не нужен. Пусть делают, как хотят, он заранее на всё согласен.

Его голос звучит вяло, безжизненно, но подругу это не смущает. Да, конечно, Гермона, это будет великолепно. Да, ясное дело, вам с Роном виднее, кого пригласить. Нет, я полностью вам доверяю. Вы же мои друзья.

Грегори вспоминает, как пару месяцев назад к ним домой тоже заявилась куча гостей, поздравить Рона и Гермиону с годовщиной свадьбы. Грегори тогда ещё был слишком слаб, но втайне и надеялся и страшился встретить знакомые лица, однако – увы! – ни одно не вызвало в нём ни малейших воспоминаний. Ни их имена, ни их поведение ничего ему не сказали, зеро. Чужие. Мужчины и женщины, красивые и уродливые, молодые и старые - все подходили к нему и искренне интересовались его самочувствием. Все они при этом держались весьма скованно, словно от их неосторожного слова он мог взорваться. Лишь одна старуха никак не желала оставить его в покое, всё повторяя «Грегори, неужели вы не помните меня?» Ему пришлось несколько раз покачать головой, чтобы она, наконец, поверила и убралась восвояси. Судя по лицу старухи, тот факт, что он её решительно не помнил, буквально разбил ей сердце. Странно, но Грегори чувствовал себя при этом мучительно стыдно, хотя понимал, что ни в чём не виноват. Аналогичная неловкая ситуация повторилась пять минут спустя, когда какой-то здоровяк с силой сжал его в объятьях, не говоря ни слова, а Грегори стоял истуканом, не зная, какую реакцию от него ждут. Он рискнул улыбнуться, но ничего хорошего из этого не вышло – здоровяк шмыгнул носом, отпустил Грегори и быстро скрылся в толпе гостей, и весь вечер он старался, но никак не мог вспомнить, что за отношения связывали его с этим гигантом.

Возможно, это появилось тогда. Или позже, когда он нашёл тетрадь.

Навязчивое желание вернуть память. Да, он знал, что на это почти нет надежд, что Рон и Гермиона и так делают всё возможное, но он хотел попробовать сам. Когда же эта идея впервые пришла ему в голову?

Вдруг вспомнился непонятный разговор, который он подслушал, когда только-только вышел из больницы. Грегори тогда целыми днями сидел в своей комнате на втором этаже, и Рон с Гермионой слова от него не могли добиться. Он боялся говорить, отгородился от всего мира. Ничего не помнил, но зато много чего чувствовал. Главным образом, страх. Он не помнил, что же вызвало этот страх, что пугало ещё больше. Он не доверял никому, не знал ни кто он, ни где он, и в панике шарахался даже от Гермионы, регулярно приносившей ему еду и пытавшейся завязать разговор.

Тот день был особенным. Разыгралась первая настоящая весенняя гроза, с оглушительными раскатами грома, вспышками молний и барабанной дробью капель по стеклу.

Всё это испугало Грегори. Разгула стихии он не боялся, но у него вдруг появилась непоколебимая уверенность, что такая же ночь уже была в его жизни, совсем недавно, и в эту-то ночь и случилось нечто ужасное.

Его бил озноб, но Грегори открыл окно, не отдавая себе отчёта, зачем он это делает. Почему-то показалось правильным подставить лицо под тяжёлые ледяные капли. Тут он заметил, что не все жители в ужасе попрятались от бури по домам. Вон Рон, наоборот, стоит, разговаривает с каким-то седобородым стариком. Тот одет весьма экстравагантно, надо признать. Почему они не зайдут в дом? Несмотря на непогоду, до его слуха долетают обрывки фраз:

- …Мунго гарантировали… Полное стирание, на всех уровнях… даже имя…

Грегори сразу же проникается уверенностью: _это о нём_. Поэтому и не заходят в дом. Он мучительно пытается вспомнить, когда он видел этого старика, но тщетно – ни голос, ни лицо знакомыми не кажутся. Хотя порой ему и Рон с Гермионой кажутся чужаками, если уж начистоту.

Тогда Грегори впервые предпринимает попытку выяснить правду. Конечно, это было не самым мудрым решением – спросить у Гермионы. Она обнимает его, целует в щёку, в ухо, в нос, показывает документы. Очень добрая, красивая, хорошая девушка. Жаль, что постоянно врёт.

В документах сказано, что он - Грегори Пэрри, родители (Люси и Джон Пэрри) погибли в автокатастрофе. Сирота, рос с тётей, сестрой мамы. Сейчас тётя с семьёй переехала в Австралию, а Грегори остался здесь, в пригороде Дублина. Далее - учёба в Кембридже на архитектора, закончил с отличием. Вернулся, временно жил с бывшими однокурсниками Роном и Гермионой Уизли. Однажды, будучи за рулём мотоцикла, не справился с управлением, протаранил заграждение и получил серьёзную черепно-мозговую травму. Врачи буквально вытащили его с того света, чуть не погиб. Полтора года в коме, затем к огромному изумлению докторов и радости друзей, очнулся. Правда вот, ни черта не помнит. Сейчас период реабилитации, мистер и миссис Уизли под свою ответственность забрали его к себе из больницы, однако память восстановить пока не удаётся.

Прелестно. Всё очень логично.

И всё фальшь, от первого до последнего слова. Грегори начал прозревать ещё до того, как нашёл тетрадь. Согласно документам, он родился здесь, в Ирландии. Но у Грегори есть сокровищница, куда он никого не допускает. Он сам затрудняется определить, что это: видения или воспоминания? Они не подкреплены ни документами, ни рассказами Рона, но несмотря на это (а, может быть, _именно_ поэтому!) Грегори им верит больше всего.

_… Он заходит в какую-то комнату, оформленную в красно-золотой гамме, у камина сидит Рон и несколько ребят, чьи лица видны нечётко. Один из них говорит нечто оскорбительное, видимо, про Грегори. Что именно, он никак не может вспомнить, зато великолепно помнит, как Рон выпрямляется, сжав кулаки:_

_- Симус, несчастный ирландский ублюдок, умолкни! Тебя их отношения не касаются._

Если бы он всю жизнь провёл здесь, Рон, его лучший друг, не стал бы звать некоего Симуса «ирландским ублюдком». Конечно, на острове все говорят на английском, но хоть одно ирландское слово он должен бы знать? Как и иметь зачаточные представления об архитектуре. Каким образом он мог забыть всё, связанное со своей специальностью, изучению которой, если верить Рону, они отдали столько лет? Если верить Рону, ха-ха.

Почему он даже вспомнить не может, как садиться на мотоцикл?

Ещё у него в памяти упорно всплывает одно и то же слово. Это не имя, это не место. Это не имеет отношения к его учебным предметам или работе, но Грегори чувствует, что оно очень много значило для него.

_Квиддич. _

Рон, глазом не моргнув, говорит, что такого слова не существует.

Грегори знает, что это ложь, но не сердится. Почему-то он чувствует, что Рону тоже непросто ему врать. Словно он, Грегори, превосходит его в чём-то, и всегда превосходил. Рон привык на него равняться, а теперь вынужден по каким-то неведомым причинам обманывать, и его это тяготит.

Тем не менее, после этого случая Грегори окончательно перестаёт делиться с друзьями своими подозрениями и воспоминаниями.

А потом Грегори нашёл тетрадь.

Его комната небольшая, там есть кровать, столик, тумбочка и книжная полка, на которой теснятся детские книжки. То ли Рон и Гермиона готовят их для будущих младших Уизли, то ли подозревают, что Грегори по уровню развития застрял на семилетнем возрасте, но там одни сказки. Грегори громко возмущается, что ему отвели такую несерьёзную литературу, но втихоря читает их все запоем, многие – по нескольку раз. Особенно ему нравятся Хоббит и Питер Пэн – про волшебного мальчика, который умел летать.

Однако через какое-то время эти истории надоедают, и Грегори в поисках книг заходит в комнату Рона и Гермионы. Он чувствует себя преступником. Не то чтобы ему не разрешали здесь бывать, но всё же… Он давно заметил, что друзья тщательно оберегают его от лишних, по их мнению, знаний, книг, газет. Читая названия на корешках, Грегори чувствует, что, вероятно, они были правы. Даже голова начинает болеть от обилия непонятных слов. «Легилименция и окклюменция - теперь даже для сквибов!», «Гербология от мандрагоры до аконита», «Акцио, трансфигурация!» - Грегори в ужасе моргает, читая заглавия, может, это всё-таки ирландский?

Вообще, ему лучше пореже заходить сюда. Несмотря на предосторожности друзей, Грегори часто слышит, что здесь происходит. Вполне естественные вещи, разумеется. Он не ханжа. Но каждый раз он краснеет до слёз. Не потому, что они его друзья, не потому, что мечтал бы оказаться на месте Рона. Просто Грегори кажется, что у него тоже _это_ было. По-другому, но было. И это было прекрасно, но в то же время он чувствует, что эти воспоминания непостижимым образом переплетены с другими, самыми жуткими.

Грегори приказывает себе пока оставить эту тему и снова поворачивается к книжному шкафу.

Вдруг его внимание привлекает большая тетрадь. Стоит спрятанная, во втором ряду, прямо за угрожающих размеров «Высшей арифмантикой». Когда-то тетрадь была толстой, но сейчас все листы до середины аккуратно вырезаны. Дальше идут уже чистые.

Совершенно очевидно, первая часть тетради некогда была исписана. Иногда линия среза оставляла кусочек буквы или даже слова, но Грегори не может вычленить ничего путного.

_…чка! … _

_…нкло. …_

_…йп, и …_

_ … Чёрн…_

_…ртс. …_

Незнакомый почерк. У Грегори буквы крупные и чёткие (как у первоклассника, говорит Рон, а Гермиона выражает сомнение, что Рон когда-либо мог хоть что-нибудь написать ровно и без ошибок), а там - разнокалиберные, размашистые. После комы он полностью утратил навык письма, и теперь много занимается чистописанием с Гермионой. Во-первых, так советовал доктор, во-вторых, Грегори это самому нравится. Особенно эти новые прописи, с наклонными полосками, там каждая буква оказывается в своей клеточке, очень красиво, главное – не заходить за границу.

А тому парню, который писал в тетради, видимо, нравилось заходить за границы, всё у него петли да гигантские загогулины…

Грегори рассеянно вертит в руках обложку, она вся чёрная и блестящая. И вдруг замечает, что под определённым углом поверх ровной черноты проступают линии. Да, это буквы. Как будто тот, кто сюда писал, догадывался, какая судьба постигнет его каракули, и решил подстраховаться, дописав пару фраз карандашом. Грегори быстро подносит тетрадь к окну и, приглядевшись, уже может различить несколько лёгких строчек. Боже, ну и почерк.

_«Мерлин, завтра утром заключительный курс инъекций! У меня меньше пятнадцати часов. А потом – я не вспомню НИЧЕГО! Эти гады отберут, изменят, изуродуют мои воспоминания, мои документы, моё имя – всё. Они мастера на такие фокусы… Я уже не буду собой, я забуду, кто я, что я сделал, забуду Его, забуду Последнюю Битву, я…» Дальше_ следует ещё десяток слов, но они яростно перечёркнуты несколько раз и совершенно неразличимы. Кроме последнего:

_«Бесполезно»._

На обратной стороне обложки текста нет, но вглядевшись, Грегори обнаруживает нечто вроде рисунка. На его взгляд, сделан он весьма посредственно, халтурно. Что бы там ни говорили документы, он никогда не поверит, что учился на архитектора. Они же должны хоть немного уметь рисовать! Хотя бы знать закон перспективы. Хотя бы уметь рисовать здания. А здесь он видел крайне примитивно, непропорционально выполненный пейзаж. Нечто вроде поезда, который едет мимо большого озера. А вдалеке – бездарно и весьма схематично нарисованное здание. Какой-то старинный замок.

Чушь собачья.

Не мог он этого писать. Не мог.

Но зачем хранить подобную вещь? Если тетрадь не нужна, не лучше ли просто выкинуть? Или Рон из экономии хотел использовать оставшиеся чистые листы? Внезапно он вспоминает слова, которые лениво и манерно цедит кто-то, чьё лицо стёрлось из его памяти:

_«Что я вижу – извращенцы среди нас! Кое-кто вместо школьной мантии напялил бабушкину любимую ночнушку… Имел несчастье родиться Уизли – учись экономить, не так ли? Уизли, а трусы ты за братьями донашиваешь?»_

Ложные воспоминания, говоришь, Рон? Чёрта с два.

Грегори осторожно возвращает чёрную тетрадь на место и решительно идёт в гостиную.

Гермиона и Рон смотрят телевизор. Кажется, им нравится эта глупость, очередной сериал. Хотя сейчас ни в чём нельзя быть уверенным. Вполне вероятно, они просто прикидываются. Пока Грегори рядом.

- Рон, а что такое «Последняя битва»? – Грегори втайне гордится, насколько естественно звучит его голос. Гермиона заметно вздрагивает всем телом. Зато Рон держится молодцом.

- О чём это ты, приятель? Я в истории, конечно, не ас, но, говорят, войн было много…

- Мне, понимаешь, приснилось, что я участвую в какой-то грандиозной битве. Последней. И вроде как от меня всё зависит.

Это выстрел наугад, но, судя по всему, в яблочко. Гермиона внезапно вскакивает, ведь, оказывается, давно пора спать! Она отворачивается, но от внимания Грегори не ускользает, как заблестели её глаза. Тем не менее, у неё хватает выдержки рассказать ему про какое-то Ватерлоо. Рон предполагает, что события во сне Грегори вызваны просмотренным накануне скучнейшим фильмом о Второй Мировой.

- Да нет же! Мерлинова борода, вы что, мозгошмыга поймали? Это было совсем не похоже на маггловскую войну! – вдруг Грегори становится неуютно. – Ээ… Кстати, кто такой Мерлин?

Они не отвечают Грегори, а лишь смотрят с ужасом друг на друга. И потом одновременно чуть ли не бегом бросаются из комнаты, как натуральные психи. Грегори садится смотреть странный сериал про какого-то сомнительного типа, который выпендривается, разъезжая по миру в синей будке.

Гермиона с невероятной скоростью строчит приглашения на день рождения Грегори, а Рон обречённо вычёркивает имена из списка адресатов.

- Это последнее, да?

- Нет, Флитвик остался и ещё пара человек, - не глядя на него бормочет Гермиона, а её перо быстро-быстро скользит по бумаге…

**Глава 2.**

А потом всё резко, страшно заканчивается.

Он всё-таки приехал. Аппарировал прямо между ними, как раз когда Рон запечатывал последнее письмо. И по лицу профессора сразу становится понятно, что он не чай пить пришёл.

- Гриффиндорская самодеятельность?

- Откуда вы узнали?

- О, не притворяйтесь удивлёнными. Если я не посещал вас, это ещё не значит, что не присматривал, как здесь идут дела. Неужели вы думали, что я не контролирую ситуацию? Неужели вам хоть на секунду казалось, что хоть одна сова может доставить сюда или отсюда письмо, содержание которого не было бы известно?

- Вы нам не доверяете!

- И, как я вижу, не напрасно.

- Но, сэр, мы только хотели…

- Я прекрасно знаю, чего вы хотели, мистер Уизли. Дорога в ад, как известно, выложена именно вот этим. И то, что я здесь прочитал, подтверждает, что был прав.

Дамблдор выуживает откуда-то свиток:

- Кому вы уже отправили эти приглашения, которые я прискорбием вынужден квалифицировать, как истеричные? У меня тут список счастливых получателей… Как вам вообще подобное в голову пришло? Профессор Макгонагалл, профессор Спраут, Хагрид, многочисленные Уизли, Лонгботтом, Лавгуд, Филч, Крам,.. что? Дурсли? Да вы с ума сошли! Я же предельно ясно попросил воздержаться от лишних встреч! А последнее кому предназначалось? – в голосе профессора слышится что-то искреннее любопытство.

Гермиона старается не залиться краской. Разумеется, безуспешно.

- Это Драко Малфою, сэр… Мы думали, понимаете, что Га.. Грегори надо дать полную картину.

- Отличная идея. Тогда отчего же не позвали Беллатрису Лестрейндж? Долохова? Прах Волдеморта, в конце концов? Ну, и покойного профессора зельеварения, конечно. Это был бы великолепный день рождения, миссис Уизли. Жаль, что последний.

По мере того, как Дамблдор говорит, плечи Рона всё больше поникают. Гермиона же, наоборот, всё решительнее смотрит в глаза директору, и, наконец, вскакивает. От гнева ей трудно говорить и дышать.

- Вы… вы…

- Что «я», миссис Уизли?

- Вы… манипулируете! Всеми: мной, Роном, Гарри, министерством. Вы всегда это делали! Вы не представляете себе, что нам здесь пришлось пережить! Каково это – смотреть на него, когда он ходит, будто пустая оболочка, инфернал, не зная, кто он, кто мы. Вы вытащили из него всё лучшее, что в нём было, а мы хотим это вернуть. Потому что мы его любим, а вам… Вам всегда плевать на него было!

- Гермиона, тише, тише, - нерешительно пытается унять её Рон. В этот момент она поразительно напоминает ему мать.

- Нет, прошу вас, продолжайте, миссис Уизли, - голос Дамблдора звучит ласково, и, кажется, это распаляет её ещё сильнее.

- А ещё из-за вас погиб Снейп! Нет уж, не спорьте, мы все знаем, как это было. Вроде как его собственное решение. Но вы ему не оставляли выбора! Заставили пожертвовать собой, всё равно что своими руками его прикончили. Да, да, руки у вас в крови! И именно после этого Гарри стал неуправляемым. Но тогда он ещё был собой! А вы упрятали его в Святого Мунго, где ему всю душу, все мозги по кусочкам вынули, и потом подбросили нам – делайте, мол, с ним, что хотите. Как вы когда-то подбросили его этим магглам. Только нам, в отличие от них и от вас… от всех… было не наплевать! А когда мы, единственные, кто его видит каждый день, кому он действительно дорог, хотим вернуть хоть часть того, что было, хотим, чтобы он перестал быть ожившей мумией, вы врываетесь к нам в дом и говорите эту ерунду про Волдеморта и Долохова! И ещё смеете трепать имя Снейпа! Это подло! И… и если вы мне сейчас предложите своих треклятых лимонных долек, я… я, наверное… - Гермиона нервно озирается.

- Вы, кажется, вот это ищете, миссис Уизли? – Дамблдор любезно подаёт её палочку. – Ну, не сдерживайте же себя, что вы хотели, наверное, _Круциатус_?

Но Гермиона отталкивает руку профессора и закрывает лицо руками. Она слишком гордая, чтобы выбежать из комнаты. А вот не плакать не может. Рон бросается к ней, чтобы утешить, но Дамблдор его опережает. И так они стоят, все втроём, представляя собой весьма живописную скульптурную группу, которая открывается глазам вошедшего Грегори.

Он сразу бросается к ней.

- Гермиона, что с тобой? Что случилось?

Но она порывисто освобождается от всех объятий и делает шаг назад, вытирает глаза. Взгляд Грегори переходит на Рона и, наконец, на странного гостя.

- Здравствуйте. По-моему… Да, уже видел вас, сэр. Там, у калитки, ещё шёл дождь!

- Разумеется, Грегори. Это был я. Полагаю, у тебя накопилось множество вопросов, и скоро ты получишь ответы на все. Но пока ты должен оставить нас.

- Почему?

- Пожалуйста, Грегори, - голос Гермионы звучит вымучено. – Пожалуйста. Ради меня. Ради всех нас…

Он хмурится и выходит из комнаты.

- Теперь ты понимаешь, Гермиона? Рон, ты согласен? Нет, мне не нужно поспешных решений. Посовещайтесь, обсудите всё, прошу вас.

Дамблдор деликатно выходит на крыльцо. Грегори видит из окна, как неподвижно стоит этот чудаковатый старик, глядя вдаль и держа гордую осанку даже сейчас, когда, как он думает, его никто не видит.

Рон разводит огонь в камине, хотя стоит жаркий июль. Их бьёт дрожь от решения, которое они должны принять. Рон молча ходит по комнате, не подозревая, как это действует на нервы Гермионе, неподвижно сидящей в кресле. Она словно окаменела.

Наконец, они начинают говорить, сначала тихо, вполголоса, потому что им самим жутко слышать свои слова.

Дамблдор не давит, он предоставляет им сделать выбор. И теперь, когда на них лежит эта ответственность, становится понятно, что приходилось испытывать директору много лет, всю жизнь.

Даже для самого сильного человека правда не всегда благо, ложь зачастую куда милосерднее. _Эта_ правда убьёт их друга, она раздавит, она накроет его, как цунами ребёнка, играющего с ракушками на берегу моря, оставляя примерно столько же шансов выжить. Самое ужасное в сложившейся ситуации – что он одновременно и помнит, и забыл, так как сейчас уже очевидно: процедура стирания сознания удалась не вполне, Гарри слишком отчаянно сопротивлялся, слишком хотел сохранить воспоминания. А надавить сильнее – значило безвозвратно повредить его мозг. Но теперь есть более совершенные, более тонкие процедуры, в Мунго сейчас добиваются поразительных успехов.

Они, самые близкие люди для Гарри, должны сделать этот выбор. Между правдой и ложью, а по сути, между жизнью, какой-никакой, а жизнью, и смертью.

Жизнь может быть разной. Скучной, весёлой, шумной, одинокой, долгой, короткой.

Смерть всегда одна.

Неожиданно выясняется, что выбор не так уж сложен.

Гермиона кричит, стараясь придать своему голосу беззаботный, лёгкий оттенок:

- Грегори, ты там не заснул? Давай спускайся, мы все тебя ждём!

Рон выходит на крыльцо и откашливается.

- Профессор, вы можете зайти. Гермиона и я… мы приняли решение.

- Я знаю, Рон, - Дамблдор мягко улыбается, - и ты можешь не говорить мне, какое.

Гарри сидит в своей комнате и с остервенением пишет. Проклятая привычка выводить аккуратные красивые буквы! Получается ужасно медленно. Он боится не успеть.

_«Через час меня увезут в больницу. Рон, Гермиона и этот милый старикан Дамблдор признались, что действительно вся моя жизнь здесь - сплошное враньё. Как будто я не понял! Но сейчас они хотят всё вернуть, есть какие-то новые технологии…. Они отказываются рассказывать подробности, но процедура восстановления воспоминаний, сказал Дамблдор, - совсем непростая штука, в моём случае, кстати, ещё и крайне болезненная. Это будут делать чуть ли не впервые в мире, ведущие специалисты. Но он, вроде как, уверен в успехе. Я утешал Рона и Гермиону, говорил, что не сержусь на них, что я знаю – они хотели как лучше. Хотя они всё равно плакали. Милые._

_Кое-что мне всё-таки рассказали, например, что меня зовут Гарри. Это было, конечно, нечестно и очень глупо с их стороны – менять мне имя, да ещё на такое дурацкое. Но, может, они и правы, потому что после того, как я узнал, как меня на самом деле зовут, вдруг в голове столько на место встало! Я за час вспомнил больше, чем за все эти месяцы. Правда, всё очень обрывочно пока, вижу какие-то картинки, сцены, но не могу их соединить воедино, вспоминаю слова, но не помню, кто и кому их говорил. Когда я сказал об этом профессору, он объяснил, что процесс восстановления личности уже идёт лавинообразно, и надо срочно в клинику, чтобы его контролировать. Один, без врачей, я с этим не справлюсь. Всего месяц там проведу, зато выйду совсем другим человеком!»_

Гарри спешит и решает, что знаками препинания можно пренебречь. Воспоминания хаотично вспыхивают в его голове, и он пишет беспорядочно, фиксируя всё, что может:

_«Я помню, что мандрагора кричит я поймал какой-то золотой мячик и все почему-то страшно обрадовались у кого-то всё время убегала жаба хотя это бред какой-то наверное ложное воспоминание я целовался с девочкой а у неё текли слёзы мне подарили довольно страшный свитер а я почему-то пришёл в восторг у профессора Снейпа длинные пальцы тёте не нравились мои друзья одна девочка всё время плакала в туалете у меня есть крёстный я сдал все экзамены бывают какие-то соплохвосты я жил в Англии я не пожал кому-то руку я любил кого-то и этот человек любил меня тоже…»_

Что, что же в этом ужасного? Почему он должен был это забыть, почему?

Гарри трёт виски, стараясь припомнить те несколько строчек, которые видел на обложке чёрной тетради. Странно, видимо, поток новых воспоминаний плохо влияет на старые, прочитанные когда-то строчки полностью выветрились из памяти. Гарри встаёт и идёт в комнату Рона и Гермионы.

- Ты куда? Гарри, нам уже пора ехать! – Гермиона явно торопится и почему-то смотрит исключительно ему за спину.

- Мне надо только кое-что взять, одну книжку, я у вас в комнате видел, можно?

Гарри сам не может объяснить, почему врёт. Просто некогда объяснять, ему нужно успеть, ему срочно надо попасть туда. Гермиона ласково кивает и треплет его по плечу, когда Гарри протискивается мимо неё по лестнице.

Вот она. Гарри осторожно достаёт тетрадь и, повинуясь внезапному порыву, прячет её под рубашку, а затем опрометью бросается наверх к себе в комнату. Из гостиной раздаётся какой-то хлопок.

- Дружище, через десять минут выходим!

- Знаю, знаю, Рон… Я на секунду.

Гарри всматривается в еле различимые строчки.

_«…Отберут имя, изменят воспоминания…»_

Глупости, ему, наоборот, хотят помочь всё вернуть! Они же сказали, как его зовут. А раньше просто боялись, что он не готов.

_«Забуду Последнюю Битву…»_

Вот это странно, конечно. Какая ещё битва, война… Ближний Восток, что ли? Так ведь он – вчерашний студент, а не солдат, он и стрелять-то не умеет…

_«Забуду Его»_

Кого «Его», и почему, Мерлин, с большой буквы? И, кстати, почему бы тогда не написать имя, раз так боишься забыть? Видно, в той жизни он был тем ещё болваном. Да и в этой, пожалуй. Зачем ему сейчас вдруг понадобилось всё это мучительно вспоминать, если в клинике и так всё расскажут? В том числе про таинственного Его.

Гарри вдруг всей кожей ощущает, что в доме стало как-то тихо. Обычно Рон и Гермиона жутко шумят. Только… Странная это тишина, он будто улавливает шиканье, осторожные шаги.

Осторожные шаги очень многих ног.

Гарри неожиданно понимает, почему сел писать это. Почему никому не рассказал о чёрной тетради.

Ни Рон, ни Гермиона ни разу не посмотрели ему в глаза после приезда профессора Дамблдора.

Мысли мечутся в голове, как испуганные птицы в клетке. Он не должен ехать.

Голоса в доме становятся громче. Много голосов, чужих.

Гарри в отчаянии обхватывает голову руками, как будто это поможет придать мыслям нужное направление.

Пальцы нащупывают шрам. Он, конечно, сто раз видел его в зеркале. Форма странная, зигзагом. Результат встречи его головы и перекладины дорожного заграждения.

_«…Вон он идёт, Гарри Поттер!..»_

_«…Я сам видел его шрам…»_

_«…Гарри Поттер, наша новая знаменитость…»_

_«…Слава – это ещё не всё, не так ли?..»_

Вот оно.

Гарри кажется, что он не может больше сделать ни вздоха, воздух в комнате становится абсолютно непригодным для дыхания.

_Красные глаза. Пульсирующая боль в шраме. Прямо перед ним какой-то красивый, рослый парень оседает на землю, поражённый зелёной вспышкой. Красные глаза. Я не должен лгать… Крёстный… _

Это совершенно ужасно, но по-прежнему непонятно. В одном Гарри уверен: было что-то ещё, он упускает главное, то, из-за чего он тогда оказался в этой Мунго, и, судя по всему, окажется сейчас снова. Соберись, идиот, сосредоточься, не реви.

_«Контролируйте эмоции»_

_«Вы такой же, как ваш отец, ленивый, высокомерный…»_

У Гарри всё меркнет перед глазами, он бросается к столу, проклиная приобретённую благодаря Гермионе неспешную манеру письма. Но – странное дело – буквы вдруг сами делаются размашистыми, неровными, прямо как в той тетради. Времени совсем мало. Он должен успеть написать главное. Прежде чем он… Прежде, чем его….

_«Его звали Северус Снейп»_

Неожиданно в комнате оказывается много людей. Гарри даже не ожидал, что столько. Он старается выглядеть дружелюбным.

- Добрый день. Кто вы?

-Прошу прощения за невольное вторжение. (Гарри старается не хмыкнуть при слове «невольное») Я - Кингсли Бруствер, это миссис Люпин, остальные нам помогают.

- Помогают в чём?

- Помогают проследить, чтобы всё прошло без эксцессов. Не волнуйтесь.

- Эксцессов не будет, и я абсолютно не волнуюсь, - говорит Гарри своим самым естественным голосом.

- Тогда пора ехать. И, кстати, передайте нам эти листочки. Да, и тетрадку. Это поможет докторам, - голос Кингсли так и сочится любезностью. Деланной любезностью человека, привыкшего отдавать приказы.

- О, конечно, конечно, - Гарри на секунду отворачивается, закрывая своим телом стол. Его покладистость сбивает вошедших с толку. Поэтому они не видят, как он отрывает кусок обложки, не видят, как прячет его в щель оконной рамы. Жаль, маленький, но больший бы они заметили. Да и не поместился бы он там.

- Вот, пожалуйста, возьмите всё. Я готов ехать, - Гарри замечает за спиной пришедших Гермиону. Она впервые за последние часы смотрит ему в глаза, пытается ободрить взглядом, но сама не замечает, что почему-то прижимает руку ко рту.

**Глава 3.**

Грегори сидит у окна, и смотрит на вспышки молний. Он любит грозу.

Снизу слышны обрывки разговора Рона и Гермионы. Что-то про мётлы. Совершенно непонятно, зачем они нужны: а) вообще и б) если в доме есть пылесос. Ладно, у всех свои слабости, чета Уизли вот почему-то любит мётлы. И сов, даже держат двух дома. А Грегори любит непогоду. Вообще, он много чего любит.

Любит свой дом. Теперь он живёт отдельно. Это решение было логичным и естественным. Семья Уизли растёт, и Грегори, а особенно его подружки, смотрятся здесь слегка неуместно.

Любит своих друзей, особенно старых. Поэтому его так огорчает, что с Роном и Гермионой отношения стали скорее приятельскими, они как-то отдалились от него. Или Грегори от них? После одного разговора их дороги расходятся всё дальше, но по старой привычке Грегори проводит одни выходные в месяц в их домике, где становится всё теснее и теснее.

Любит тётю Петунию и всю её семью. Раньше они, кажется, не ладили, но теперь Грегори находит их общество вполне терпимым. Даже успокаивающим после сумасшедших выходных у Уизли, где люди рядятся как на Хэллоуин, вылезают из каминов и нежничают с совами.

Однажды он решается на серьёзный разговор, так как всерьёз подозревает, что друзья угодили в какую-то странную секту.

- Вы бы лучше уж в церковь ходили, чем с общаться с этим сбродом!

Друзья деликатно молчат, и это обижает Грегори больше всего.

- Да вы посмотрите на себя со стороны! Вы хоть знаете, что про вас соседи говорят? И ничего удивительного, они же видят, кого здесь привечают. Гермиона, ну хоть ты ответь – кто они?

Она молчит и избегает его взгляда, как будто вдруг увидела нечто необыкновенно любопытное на старом ковре. Рон начинает что-то объяснять, но Грегори перебивает его. Он давно хотел сказать им, что думает по этому поводу.

- Вы говорите о непонятном, читаете странные книги. А уж личности, которых можно у вас застать! Этот домик просто магнит для всяких проходимцев, сомнительных типов и жуликов. Молчу уж как они выглядят, будто приходят прямиком из ближайшей психушки. Одна волосы красит по семь раз на дню, другие шапки какие-то страшенные напяливают, у третьего глаз на верёвочке, четвёртый с розовым зонтиком играется – просто шизики на любой вкус. К вам зайдёшь, и можно докторскую диссертацию по психиатрии писать!

Ему ничего не отвечают. И вдруг Грегори становится безумно стыдно.

- Ладно, кто я такой, чтобы вас судить? Только пообещайте, что дом им не пожертвуете. Мне ещё не нравится, что вы к детям их допускаете, это же опасно, поймите. Особенно Фреду этой чушью голову забиваете, сказки какие-то странные, фантазии…

И опять друзья даже не пытаются оправдаться. Именно после этого разговора Рон и Гермиона начинают приглашать его значительно реже, видимо, чтобы Грегори не приходилось встречаться с их обожаемыми сектантами.

Всё равно он их любит.

Как и свою работу, что ни говори, а он архитектор от бога. Любит своих девушек. Хоть они и меняются с такой скоростью, что все, включая самого Грегори, путают их имена. Возможно, тут есть какая-то связь. Кажется, им не нравится, когда их называют чужим именем. Да и кому бы понравилось?

Любит свою страну, и готов полезть с кулаками на того, кто посмеет усомниться в том, что Ирландия хоть чем-то уступает прочим европейским странам, особенно, конечно, ближайшим соседям.

Но всё и всех любить, разумеется, нельзя. Грегори задумывается, есть ли в мире вещи, которые он не любит.

Пожалуй, есть, правда, немного. Конечно, мало что может сравниться с отвратительной компанией Рона и Гермионы. Но кое-что ещё вызывает в нём необъяснимое отвращение. Он не любит футбол, даже за сборную Ирландии не болеет. Вообще презирает спорт и спортсменов. Терпеть не может чёрный цвет. Не любит естественные науки, особенно химию и биологию. Не любит читать художественную литературу. Хотя иногда приходится, и, что самое ужасное, вслух. Сынишка Рона и Гермионы, Фред каждый раз требует, чтобы ему читали сказки, да ещё такие глупые, Грегори никогда о таких не слышал. Можно догадаться, откуда у мальчика эти книги…

Вот и сейчас Фред забежал в комнату к «дяде Грегори», даже не удосужившись постучать. Неужели опять читать вчерашнюю околесицу про волшебные дары и прочее?

- Смотри, что я нашёл у себя в комнате! Может, это пиратская карта?!

Глаза Фреда горят восторгом, когда он протягивает Грегори невероятно пыльный кусок чёрной картонки. Действительно, если её наклонить, под определённым углом там можно разобрать грубо намалёванное изображение. Паровоз едет к какому-то… замку? Сходство исчерпывается остроконечной крышей.

- Это не карта, - Грегори треплет младшего Уизли по рыжей макушке. – Просто дурацкий рисунок. Уж не знаю, кто его спрятал в твоей комнате, но место этому шедевру на помойке, - И Грегори, смяв картинку в руке, бросает его в мусорную корзину.

**Конец**


End file.
